Redirecting Destiny
by iPAiNTED
Summary: discontinued.


**Title:** Redirecting Destiny

**Author:** BLUEEEyyy

**Summary: **At the age of four, Uzumaki Naruto was adopted by Uchiha Itachi, literally. Watch how his life changes when his destiny is redirected. No pairings yet.

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah, no own, blah, blah, and blah.

**Author's Note:** I never do seem to complete anything… I'm bored, you can't blame me. My attention shifts a lot too… Come to think of it, I have too many accounts. Sigh.

**Warning:** A story mostly in words, totally bias, not much dialogue and uh… screams major out of character? Read at your own risk. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Uchiha Itachi was having one of those moments again. You know, one of those types of moments that everyone would rather not have. The type of moment that makes you desire to scream like a crazy, mad guy and run away. Yeah, that's it. _That_ type of moment.

Or you could simply call it a nightmare.

Uchiha Itachi was a ten year old chunnin, one that you won't see in like… every one million years or so. Okay, that's stretching it a bit. He was a prodigy, a type of person that achieved things far faster than _many_ others without much effort. When someone says many, they actually mean it. Even though he's still a chunnin, he has far surpassed many high-ranked jounins. _Anyways,_ he's your typical super genius, enough said.

So why was this typical super genius having such a rotten day?

Well you see, we can go on and on, _and_ on… on how his life is so rotten even though he's done things many would dream of doing when they are far older. We can also make a very, extremely long list on just _why_ his life was so rotten. Or we can use one stupid little word to make everything simple and do you want to know what the word is? Well, you'll find out eventually whether you'd want to or not: his father. Okay, that's two words. So what?

"Itachi, I have requested another mission from the Hokage for you." his father started, "I expect you to do well on it like the last." His eyes were cold and that's saying much. And in the Uchiha language, much equals nothing.

"Yes, father." Itachi replied, his voice just as cold, with no hint of emotion whatsoever from his eyes. His voice wasn't even bitter and he showed no distaste. He was Uchiha Itachi, a living rock. A rock that didn't move—like rocks can move anyways.

"As expected from my son," Was what he always said. With that, his father returned back to his reading scroll.

How Itachi hated those statements and mostly _that_ one. He achieved far more than his father did when he was ten. It wasn't supposed to be expected at all. Does he get to rest? No! He has to work more and more and more. It wasn't like the Uchiha clan was poor or anything, they were loaded with money. Lots and lots of money, so why simply why was he being tortured like this? He wanted to play like any other normal ten year old but he won't be telling anybody _this_ anytime soon.

'Maybe I should kill everyone in my clan when I'm older,' The ten year old Itachi thought, 'I could be rid of this annoying act and of course, test my capacity. I've always wanted to figure out if I was stronger than everyone in the clan anyways.'

Itachi was too into his thoughts that when he walked out of the room, he never noticed his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, hiding behind the door with a look of admiration clearly written on his small, chubby face. But right now, we are _not_ focused on the four year old Sasuke, who I might add, may look extremely adorable at the moment. _Instead, _we will focus on what we should be focusing on, Uchiha Itachi.

'If I do kill everyone when I'm older…' Itachi thought, 'I would kill two birds with one stone. It's not a bad idea indeed.'

That night when Itachi went to bed, he actually slept peacefully without annoyance.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was pissed off. He didn't even do _anything_ and the adults were already shouting at him. He had just woken up like any other person would in a morning. That was all he did. They didn't have to shout so much, they were so _loud._ Well you know what? He could be loud too! He could be even _louder_ than any of them! That's right! Uzumaki Naruto will be the loudest ninja alive. He will beat all of them with his cool, hip and fancy loudness. Yeah, he will be loud. Yes, that's right! 

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" shouted Naruto, with a bright, bright, and _very_ bright smile on his face. There was no hint of anger and it even _looked_ like he was happy.

An adult snarled, "Everyone knows that. You demon—

"Hush. Do you want to die? What if the Hokage or someone hears?" whispered another adult. The first one quieted immediately.

"Go home, no, get lost. We don't even want to see you at all. Nobody wants to see you!" screamed a lady in her mid-twenties. She looked furious and angry at the boy even though he did absolutely _nothing._

Now, Uzumaki Naruto has very low-key listening skills. He didn't even hear a single word they said, so he continued with the smiling while shouting, "I will be the greatest ninja alive!" It was like what they said went into one ear and out the other without even entering the brain. _Maybe_ his brain was lazy, that has got to be it.

Everyone around him glared, "This dumb—

"I wish we could just kill—

"Just die—

"Demon—

"Monster—

"Just go away—

Okay, over-exaggerated. So what? They kept talking and he wasn't listening. Naruto continued shouting along with them even though he had absolutely, positively no clue that they were shouting at _him_ and not with him. This stupid, extremely dense four year old kid was just there thinking they wanted to have a shouting contest. He should've stopped for a second and listened to a single thing they were saying and maybe, just maybe he would've understood. Maybe instead of smiling he would've had an evil urge to kill them all. Like _that_ was ever going to happen.

Yeah, stupid but he was _Naruto._

So anyways, after quite a while they realized he didn't have a hint of a clue to what they were saying. They finally noticed that he looked like he wasn't leaving. Gosh, they finally understood with their adult stupidity that the stupid demon child wasn't about to go anywhere soon. Okay, stop, now go.

Now, one person had the cruelest idea ever, how they thought of _that_ had got to be a joke. They must've been sent from hell to punish a poor, little four year old child who was freaking smiling without a care in the world. They threw a tomato at him. You heard me. Everyone paused. Yeah, for a second or so and then as if stimulatingly, all the adult minds clicked together and they grabbed whatever they could and threw it at the kid.

Yeah. Uzumaki Naruto was being hit by shoes, fruits, and whatever the adults can get their hands on.

And if _this_ doesn't get to him, nothing would.

Now, Naruto finally realizes that he's unwanted. What does he do? He runs away of course because being hit with things thrown at you _hurt._ Like a lot.

"It hurts! Stop it!" yelled Naruto, trying to get out of the mob of adults. He failed miserably.

"It's supposed to hurt!" shouted a person; the person is so ungrateful that they will be remained unnamed for life. That's right. Because, whatever this stupid, unnamed person said finally clicked in Naruto's brain.

They hated him.

And he _finally _realizes it.

Now what does he do? Nothing! He does nothing, absolutely nothing. Like a statue that has been turned to stone, he stands there without moving a single centimeter. The only thing that actually goes through his mind is the dumb question, "Why?" Everything else didn't matter no more. Things were still being thrown at him but he felt numb. Why did they hate him? He asked himself. He didn't know. He didn't remember doing anything wrong. He didn't remember anything at all actually.

He was four years old for god's sakes.

Naruto's body starts to function again when he realized the throwing stopped. The same question resurfaced his mind once again. That one tiny little word, "Why?" As if he was normal again like nothing ever happened, he looks around and notices that everyone stopped moving. Were they frozen? No. They were starring at something, rather, someone. He looks too but he doesn't see anything interesting. It was just another person, like him, with eyes, a nose, and a face. Yeah. Everyone had that, so why was he so special that everyone, like, stopped?

Naruto was confused.

* * *

The ten year old chunnin otherwise known as Uchiha Itachi had just gotten back from another stupid mission that he didn't want to take. He had to go with four other jounins making him the only chunnin and you know what? It sucks. He had to do everything and when they say everything, they _truly_ mean it. He was pissed but he didn't show it. When he killed the A-Class missing-ninja, his teammates just looked at him expectedly and gave him congratulation on a mission well done by patting his back. 

It sucked.

Honestly.

Itachi didn't want to go home where his father was waiting with his stupid, "As expected from my son," speech. It didn't matter no more, he should've just gone on the dumb mission alone. It would've been better if his teammates actually gave a little effort instead of just like, literally, stand there. How infuriating. But no, he didn't want to go home. Because, instead of just his father waiting for him—his little _brother_ would be annoying Itachi to train him. And _that _sucked worst.

He _hated_ being annoyed.

Yet, somehow… in the midst of his anger, it never showed at all on his impassive face. Yeah. His emotions were clearly like, no where. At least no where that people can see or identify it. It's the power of being forced to learn to shield your emotions at a much, younger age.

He decided to walk around the streets.

Yeah. That would help him cool down at least awhile anyways.

So he _thought._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like uh... I feel so much better now that I've written something. It's like 3 am in the morning and I couldn't like sleep. 

Okay. Now tell me if you liked it or hated it so I'll see if I should continue or not… and _honesty_ is the key-point here.

So if you hated it, speak your mind. It won't hurt me, _really._

Oh yeah. Pointing out my mistakes and telling me what I should add or what I missed helps too.


End file.
